BK-9
Display Type ;Display :2 Displays 160 X 160 Pixels, Graphic LCD (Backlit) Keyboard ;Keyboard Type :76 Velocity Sensitive Keys Key Touch: High, Medium, Low, Fixed ;Keyboard Modes :Organ, Piano Sound Generator ;Max. Polyphony :128 Voices (GM2/GS/XGlite Compatible) ;Tones :1,718 (Included 22 SuperNATURAL) + User Tone. ;Favorite Tone :Possibility to create four lists (UPPER1, UPPER2, LOWER, M. BASS) of 10 frequently used sounds and recall them instantly. ;Drum Sets :77 ;Multitimbral parts :4 keyboard parts (UPPER1, UPPER2, LOWER, M. BASS) + MELODY INTELLIGENT + 16 song parts ;Master Tuning :415.3 to 466.2 Hz ;Key Control (Transpose) :–6 to +5 in semitones (for rhythm, SMF, mp3/WAVE) Organ Section ;Harmonic Bar :16’, 5-1/3’, 8’, 4’, 2-2/3’, 2’, 1-3/5’, 1-1/3’, 1’ + LEVEL ;Vibrato/Chorus :V-1/V-2/V-3/C-1/C-2/C-3 ;Percussion :2nd/3rd, Soft, Slow ;Rotary Sound :Slow/Fast, Brake, Level ;Tone Wheel Type :50/60/70 ;Amplifier Type :TYPE 1/TYPE 2/TYPE 3/TYPE 4/ TYPE 5 Effects ;Real Time Parts (UPPER1, UPPER2, LOWER, M. BASS) :Reverb and Chorus: selectable via Tone Part effects 2 Mfx (84 Mfx Editable Macro) (selectable via Tone Part effects) Part EQ ;Rhythms/SMF section :Reverb: 8 types (selectable via Makeup Tools) Chorus: 8 types (selectable via Makeup Tools) 3 Mfx (84 Mfx Editable Macro) (selectable via Makeup Tools) Part EQ ;MIC :2-band EQ +gain for each band , Reverb Backing Section ;Rhythms :Over 500 in 10 “Rhythm” families ;Real-time player :Rhythms (STL), SMF (Format 0/1), KAR, mp3, WAVE ;Tempo Change :20 to 250 BPM for SMF and rhythms ;Time Stretch :75 to 125% for mp3 and WAVE ;One Touch memories :4 suitable tones for each rhythm (Programmable) ;Track Mute :For Rhythms/SMF ;Center Cancel :For mp3/WAVE ;Rhythm Composer :Internal Rhythm Composer ;Rhythm and SMF Makeup Tools :Instrument-oriented editing Audio Recording ;Media :USB Flash memory ;Save format :Audio files (WAVE 44.1 kHz, 16-bit linear), MIDI files (SMF) Sequencers ;16 tracks sequencer :Internal 16 tracks MIDI sequencer with microscope and macro editing functions ;Chord Loop :Loop/Sequencer Mode Metronome ;Time Signature :1 to 32/16, 1 to 32/8,, 1 to 32/4, 1 to 32/2 ;Mode :Always, Play, Rec ;Count In :Off, 1 bar, 2 bars ;Volume :Internal and external by METRONOME OUT jack Performance Memories ;Performance Lists :Unlimited number (storage on USB memory) Over 1000 “Music Assistant” memories (internal memory) 5 “Factory Song” memories (internal memory) ;Performance memories per List :Max. 999 Other ;Search Function :Quick location of Rhythms, and Songs on the connected USB memory ;Demo :Yes ;Lyrics :SMF, mp3/WAVE, mp3+CDG (mp3+CDG on video output socket only) ;Slide Shows :Picture folder linked to songs (recommended resolution: 512 x 384 or 1024 x 768 pixels) ;Panel Controls :Rotary encoder: Data dial with push switching function VOLUME: 1 Knob AUDIO IN: 1 Knob MIC VOLUME: 1 Knob MIC REVERB: 1 Knob BALANCE (Backing/Keyboard): 1 Knob Pitch Bend/Modulation Lever: 1 Mixer/Harmonic bars section: 10 sliders D-BEAM controller: 1 Assign Switches: 4 ;Connectors :Audio OUTPUT jacks: (R, L/Mono) 1/4” phone type PHONES jack: Stereo 1/4” phone type Audio INPUT jack (R, L/Mono): 1/4” phone type MIC IN: 1/4” phone type/XLR type (Phantom power switch OFF/ON) METRONOME OUT: 1/4” phone type MIDI connectors: THRU, IN, OUT (Visual Control function) USB ports: USB COMPUTER connector (Type B, reception and transmission of MIDI data), USB MEMORY (Type A, data storage devices) Foot pedal jacks: HOLD, EXPRESSION , CONTROL (assignable) FC-7 PEDAL: 1 socket (assignable) VIDEO OUTPUT jack RCA-type (CVBS, PAL or NTSC – selectable) ;Power supply :AC adaptor ;Current Draw :1,100 mA ;Auto Off function :Off, 10 min, 30 min, 240 min ;Accessories :Owner’s Manual AC adaptor Power cord (for connecting the AC adaptor) Music rest ;Options (sold separately) :USB: USB flash memory (M-UF2G), Wireless USB Adaptor (WNA1100-RL) Pedal Switch: DP-series Footswitch: BOSS FS-5U Expression Pedal: EV-5, EV-7 Footswitch: FC-7 Microphone: Roland DR Series Headphone: Roland RH Series Vocal Performer: VE-5, VE-20 Amplifier: CM-110, CM-220 Stand: KS-12 Size and Weight （Without Music Rest） ;Width (W) :1,251 mm49-1/4 inches ;Depth (D) :345 mm13-5/8 inches ;Height (H) :123 mm4-7/8 inches ;Weight :9.4 kg20 lbs. 12 oz. Excluding AC Adaptor and Music Rest Size and Weight （Including Music Rest） ;Width (W) :1,251 mm49-1/4 inches ;Depth (D) :445 mm17-9/16 inches ;Height (H) :308 mm12-1/8 inches Category:BK Series